Memory
by shinakimi
Summary: It starts off with a small distant memory of the fated day that he fell for. Her blond hair that was like a crown that shown so brightly it looked like a halo, her ever blue eyes that you could swim in, and her smiles that can drive anyone silly.


Hey guys! I spent and all-nighter on this because it just came to me but please be nice to it. I haven't written any creative writings in a while so forgive me if I'm rusty and those who aren't so forgiving, you guys should be informed that if you flame this I was flame you so badly you would have chosen the maiming! Please R and R! And love this fan fiction a lot!

Also Naruto does not belong to me! I have no rights on this great idea because if I did I'd be rich and awesome and FAMOUS! And please don't sue I am a super duper poor college student (not really super duper but I am a poor college student!) Ara ma~ look at me talking er typing... I'll let you go on with the story. Please enjoy and love it alot!

**Here it is**:

I'll never forget that sight. Her long golden tresses moving like ocean currents, her deep blue eyes that the skies would die for, her gentle smile that can break down the coldest hearts, her white dress flowing in the warm breeze, what she looked like that day was of a goddess. A heaven sent angel, so unearthly was her beauty that day and everyday afterwards...

That day that our team, team seven had a day off after a long mission. That day was peaceful and normal, something that I should have savored back then. That day when I fell for the worst person I could have fallen for. Naruto Uzumaki, like a Maelstrom she stole my heart, the very one I guarded to protect after the fall of my clan. She probably never knew it, it was that special day. That fateful day...

That day I was training in the wood I thought only I knew but I wasn't. SHE was there. She looking like she didn't have a care in the world was there near the lake in the woods, with her legs soaking in there flicking her legs up and down causing ripples and water to splash. Her gentle smile, giggling before I alerted her about my presence when the birds flew away from my direction. She looked at me with her ever so blue cerulean eyes, so innocent, so ignorant, so blissful, so full of life, but she just stared like she didn't know who I was. And with her gentle smile that was everset on her face she hummed "Would you like to sit next to me? The water feels really good, it's relaxing! Really! It makes you feel one with nature." Slowly, without a sound I sat near her putting my feet in the water. She looked at me with one of her curious glances as I tried to slowly analyze why she hadn't said my name. And before I knew it she had touched my hand before setting her own hand upon mine. When I heard her ask "Could I touch your face?" and without replying she went ahead brushes across my face as to memorize it. She just laughed a soft bell like laugh as I slowly look to her as to ask her why she was laughing. As if we had understood each other without speaking. She replied, "If you glare too much you won't live a happy life you know!" As she started talking to me about her life, about team seven, about me, about the village, and about the pain of being unaccepted. That day I found out more that I ever could have about the "demon child" Naruto Uzumaki. I found out who exactly was behind "dead last", who that happy prankster of a child really was. A lonely child who cried herself to sleep at night, no one to hug her or tell her that she is loved, no one to applaud her cleverness, her unwavering determination, her feats, no one to console her. All of her worries were said that day at that lake to me. I found her in a new light, my light. And as the day was wavering I had soon set to return to my clan compound before I turned back one last time worrying that she would be okay, she with her slightly wavey hair looked at me, dead straight in the eye, and laughed the soft bell like ringing laugh, with a gentle compassionate calming look about her. That was the first time I saw her so calm and gentle smile. Later after the week of rest, I had found out that one of the injuries from the mission had reprocussions on her eye sight for that week before the Kyuubi healed her.

That was probably the first and last time I saw her tender smile like that in such a peaceful, tranquil environment. And my last warm hearted moment with her.

That was... No, it was before everything went wrong, no not everything, it was just me that made everything go wrong. I, Sasuke Uchiha had done wrong so much destruction that could never be forgiven...

I remembered this that moment when everything went wrong. Oh so wrong. I had killed her with my own two hands, right when I was going to attack Konoha to make them pay, she had gotten in my way. We fought to kill, to kill each other, our final last battle. After long hours of clashing, right when we had our last move with our last strength. With my chidori and with what I had thought was going to be a rasengan as she declared "the greatest move of Naruto Uzumaki! Only to be used on Sasuke Uchiha! Be grateful! This Naruto-sama is going to use this ultimate move on you!" As I stupidly thought it was going to be a rasengan, that dumbass, that dobe, she dispersed it, as I drove my chidori in her chest, aimed at her heart. Willingly letting me win, willingly giving up her life, she instead gave me a hug and whispered into my ear "my ultimate attack and gift to my teammate, Sasuke." Before her body fell cold and harshly on the ground before I could react, before anything my heart had stopped, before it all I had lost all sense in the world, the world seemed to be at a lost, a mourning. It all went black.

I had come to my senses, I saw white above. I was at the hospital and found out that the goddess, that angel was no longer in the same place as us. I had awoken from the horror of what I had done, and to atone for what I had done.

And for two year, I had exiled myself, disconnected from everyone, no longer able to forgive myself, unable to move on. Unable to come to terms of receiving happiness when I stole my precious persons happiness. I still live within the village walls and I go visit where I had fallen for the knuckle-head of a ninja only to see the fleeting dream, the mirage of her compassionate; gentle; caring; warm-hearted; laughter of bells ringing, her golden wave like halo, her cerulean blue eyes that shame the heavens and the sea, her white summer gown that flowed with the warm wind, truly a sight of an angel. Of a goddess. Only to see it was a image I had imprinted into my heart. And the vision disappears. But this time, that laughter sounded so real, so alive, so like her that I am sure I really am going crazy from guilt now. Knowing what I would find only to be a vision as many times before and this time not being any different. I turned around to see my angel, my goddess, my dream come alive, only to turn around again to laugh at my pitiful state until I heard the jingles of her gentle laughter again. I look back to make sure that its just my regret, my sin, my crime, my shame, my transgressions that have brought me my salvation, my phantasm, my delusional fantasy to me once more only to see what I saw many summers ago. Her unnatural ethereal beauty alive. Seemingly welcoming me home to my loved ones. I rush to her side to see if she is real. Nonetheless I grab her face, look straight into her eyes, as she gives me her clueless innocent smile, as I kiss her lips and hug her tightly, scared that if I let go she would disperse into molecules of air.

Author's Note: If you want to know what happened and what happens next, please write a review! I actually wrote a sad ending and a happy ending but went with the happy ending because I thought that the happy ending would make you guys more happy too.

Originally, I was going to leave it at a part where Sasuke sees a hallucination of Naruto from the past watching over him (and hes still single because he loved Naruto till forever ends as she did him). If you want to know that sad ending PM me! (This is only a small summary of the sad ending there's more to it)


End file.
